


Чужими глазами

by angel_in_me



Series: The Herald and her Commander [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Missing Scene, POV Outsider, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Спешно написанная записка, оставленная на книге рецептов на кухне Скайхолда.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: The Herald and her Commander [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844383
Kudos: 1





	Чужими глазами

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в рамках Writober (https://twitter.com/greylikeawarden/status/1309491316963897348)  
> День 19: Сладость  
> А так же использована идея из OC Codex Prompts: something written about your OC by the cook

**Спешно написанная записка, оставленная на книге рецептов на кухне Скайхолда.**

  
_Не удивляйтесь, когда увидите леди Инквизитора сегодня на кухне — она собирается приготовить сюрприз коммандеру Каллену. Если попросит помощи — не отказывайте, но это не повод филонить! Если я ещё раз услышу от посла Монтилье, что какой-то там граф мои-усы-самые-пышные-в-Орлее жаловался, будто ужин подали с опозданием, заставлю вас драить жаровню!_

**Ниже заметки несколькими почерками.**

_А какой повод? У коммандера день рождения?_

_Нет, просто так._

_Так Джим правду говорил? Они вместе?_

_А ты думала, зачем Инквизитор постоянно к нему в кабинет таскается? Военную тактику обсуждать?_

_Она готовит сладкий крах! Это так мило._

_Все знают, что коммандер Каллен — тот ещё сладкоежка и очень любит печенье. Не удивительно, что она выбрала крах._

_Вот бы мне кто такой сюрприз сделал…_

**Последняя заметка оставлена тем же почерком, что сама записка.**

_Жаровня ждёт вас._

**Author's Note:**

> Сладкий крах — сладкое блюдо из вселенной Dragon Age, упомянутое в книге "Мир Тедаса. Том 2". Почитать о нём (и других кулинарных изысках Тедаса) можно тут:  
> https://dragonage.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Кулинария_Тедаса


End file.
